


Кожа, в которой я живу

by fandom_MassEffect



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect
Summary: Она хочет смерти Шепард неутомимо, горячо и жадно, так, что перехватывает горло, а осколки зеркала похрустывают в окровавленных пальцах.





	Кожа, в которой я живу

**Author's Note:**

> нецензурная лексика, намёк на селфцест
> 
>  **Размещение:** где угодно, скинуть ссылку автору

**Она** хочет смерти Шепард неутомимо, горячо и жадно, так, что перехватывает горло, а осколки зеркала похрустывают в окровавленных пальцах.

Шепард — точь в точь как отражение в серебряной глади, только с парой седых нитей в медной копне, тонкой вязью шрамов цвета слоновой кости и балластом привязанностей, на которые так удобно будет давить. Чернильное пятно на полях безупречной тетради. Единственный элемент Вселенной, из-за которого **она** не может спать по ночам — по-крайней мере, пока тот дышит.

 **Она** бьёт наотмашь себя саму, размазывая по щеке алый. Представляет, что бьёт рыжеволосую суку. Ха. **Она** рыжеволосая. И тоже сука. Надо же.

Со стороны, без сомнений, зрелище выглядит ненормальным. Вызывает неприязнь или жалость; но разве проснуться, чтобы осознать себя дубликатом чужой жизни, недостаточно, чтобы стать ненормальной до чёрта?..

 **Её** не должны были будить. Стоит ли **ей** проклясть и Брукс тоже? Уже не важно. Пока не важно.

Она снова отвешивает себе пощёчину. Теперь — чтобы вернуться в норму. Та, другая, наверняка никогда не плачет. И если **ей** хоть чем-то на самом деле хотелось напоминать Шепард, то лучше этим.

Чтобы _украсть_ у Шепард жизнь, **ей** приходится прошерстить уйму материала, который достаёт Брукс. У Шепард, судя по медотчётам, ещё с корабля Коллекционеров иногда болит левая лодыжка, Шепард пьёт кофе без сахара, в Шепард ровно шестьдесят девять с половиной дюймов роста. **Она** знает о Шепард больше, чем самый преданный фанат и самый верный нормандский пёс, и в то же время не знает ничего. Жизнь складывается из невысказанных мелочей. Если где-то там, под одеждой, на груди или шее, у Шепард есть засосы — от кого-то из нормандских, кто её трахает, или кого трахает она, — то этого **ей** неизвестно.

 **Она** часто сличает мысли в своей голове и то, что узнаёт о поступках Шепард из новостей — когда поступки слишком заметны, чтобы переврать, и из раскопанных деталей - во всех прочих случаях.

Они совсем разные.

Эта сука такая сострадательная. Развеять ночные кошмары (ещё одной) жертвы церберовских пыток? Пожалуйста. Заставить юстициара жить после смерти двух дочерей? О да. Избавить от страданий расу разрушителей, милостиво даровав им лекарство наперекор всей Галактике? Несите камеру.

Шепард может спасти кого угодно, кроме самой себя и **её** , потому что чем лучше у Шепард выходит что-то, чем больше **ей** хочется бить зеркала.

 **Она** читает, смотрит досье за досье, пока не начинают саднить глаза. **Она** одержима желанием изничтожить Шепард или хотя бы понять — что же Цербер нашёл столь исключительного, прекрасного, сильного в ней, что с лёгкостью создал и сломал ради этого **её** жизнь?..

Вот распечатанное фото обнажённого тела, распластанного на столе в лаборатории проекта «Лазарь». Тонкие янтарные вкрапления шрамов, которые скоро затянутся — как трещинки в скорлупе. Крепкие мышцы, восстановленные из горелой кровавой каши.

Её — их — тело — красиво.

Подушечка пальца скользит от точки к точке, оставляя влажный след.

 **Она** представляет, как в место над приподнятой голой грудью с тёмными ореолами входит разрывная пуля. Как руки со знакомыми короткими ногтями тянутся к **ней** , в попытке излечить раны, и как чуть озадаченно сужаются изумрудные глаза, когда Шепард понимает, что помочь здесь абсолютно нечем. **Она** представляет, как выкрикивает, выворачивает из себя в эти глаза то, что могут понять только они двое во всей Вселенной. Личность складывается из воспитания, случайности и генетики, а, в конце концов, генетика, до самой зассаной хромосомы, у них одна на двоих.

 **Она** — Шепард, которая-могла-родиться-в-другом-мире-в-другое-время-в-другом месте.

 **Она** есть то, что **она** ненавидит.

 **Она** задыхается, горит огнём, давится собственной горечью, и видит на веках своё-чужое лицо в обрамлении кровавого золота каждый раз, когда закрывает глаза.

Чёрт. Чёрт. _Чёрт_.

* * *

Когда Шепард произносит, что в мире «не может быть их двоих», в её глазах только гордыня и пустота.

В эту секунду **она** готова усмехнуться, если бы не необходимость вложить весь остаток концентрации в попытку цепляться за рампу и ровно держать голову.

Кроганы подставляли ладони снежным хлопьям, пустым, как и лона их женщин: с излечения генофага ещё не прошло достаточно времени, но корабли саларианцев нет-нет, да и вьются вокруг Земли, а Урднот Рекс мёртв, застрелен Спасительницей Галактики за неделю до того, как Брукс нашла её, хохочущую, за столиком лучшего суши-бара в Силверсан Стрип.

Детишки Джек погибнут на передовой, но разбитой снова и в последний раз девочке с татуировками уже не у кого будет стребовать за это — такими темпами Шепард сама скоро сгинет вслед за Жнецами, а в память о ней останутся лишь избито-хвалебные поминальные речи и искусственные цветы.

Юстициару не позволили пустить себе пулю в висок лишь потому, что старая и могущественная азари — не лишняя фигура на шахматной доске, пока её чертовы соплеменницы открещивабтся от Горна.

 **Она** смотрит на Шепард и знает, и если бы хоть кто-то из отряда «Нормандии», так ненавидящего **её** сейчас, на миг увидел в зелёных глазах тот мир, который видит **она** , о чём бы они говорили в тишине кают-компании в этот вечер?..

Когда **она** поднимает на Шепард глаза, то надеется, что Шепард не сможет разглядеть в них ничего, кроме горечи.

Когда Шепард вскидывает пистолет, её рука не дрожит.

Что ж… В этом они абсолютно точно похожи.


End file.
